


Scars

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Conner can remember he’s been fascinated by Tim’s scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing shameless self-promotion: [my tumblr, blackbird-songs](http://blackbird-songs.tumblr.com).

As long as Conner can remember he’s been fascinated by Tim’s scars.

Maybe it’s that it seems like there’s always something new to look at. Maybe it’s the fact that Conner doesn’t have them himself, aside from his belly button, and he’s never quite figured out why he has one of those. His best guess is that Cadmus put it there so he wouldn’t look weird. Or maybe Conner just likes the reminder of how amazing Tim is.

It wasn’t a sex thing at first. That came later, when Conner figured out he likes boys, and he especially likes Tim. That’s when Tim’s scars turn from just kind of cool and interesting into something sexy. There’s always one that seems to be dipping below his clothing. The one on his wrist that sneaks just under long sleeves. The broad one high on a bicep. The jagged one that trails down the back of his neck. They make Conner think about where that scar goes, and all the skin under Tim’s clothes, and all the skin past that. All scarred.

And when Conner gets Tim’s shirt off, there’s the one that stretches from his left side to the small of his back, disappearing under Tim’s waistband just at the base of his spine. It’s like a goddamn arrow pointing to his favorite part of Tim (his ass, and more specifically, his asshole) and it never fails to drive Conner mad just looking at it and thinking about what he wants to do to Tim.

Right now he’s thinking about exposing more of Tim’s scars and he tugs Tim’s undies down. Conner will totally admit that he has favorite scars, mostly those near clothing lines, but the parallel slashes on the back of Tim’s left thigh just below the swell of his ass are particular favorites, too. Conner mouths them, then bites his inner thigh and nuzzles between his legs. Tim’s legs fall apart for him, easy, and Tim moans breathlessly as Conner bites again and then moves his lips to the scar on Tim’s back. There aren’t any marks in between, which is probably best, because he might have to kill anyone who put their hands - or weapons, or superpowers - on that part of his Robin. Conner follows the scar to the swell of Tim’s ass and then spreads his cheeks, licking Tim’s hole lightly. Tim whines, and Conner thinks he’s got to record Tim like this sometime, when he’s the closest to abandoned he ever gets, needy and wanton. For Conner. 

“Conner, don’t be a tease,” Tim manages, and Conner grins, firming his licks, working Tim with the flat of his tongue and drawing long groans from him.

“Conner,” Tim gasps, sounding like it’s hard to force the words out. “Conner, please.” Conner works his tongue into Tim, licking him open and slick.

“Conner, please,” Tim repeats, when Conner’s tongue is sinking into him with ease. Conner grins against his hole, so Tim can feel it, and then pulls back. He slicks and stretches Tim further with two fingers and then he’s sinking into tight heat. Tim’s back always arches in impossible curves, and then he tilts his hips with Conner’s thrusts until he finds just the right angle.

Conner runs his hands over Tim’s chest, finding familiar scars by feel, down to the messy knot over Tim’s abdomen, where Tim’s suffered far too many injuries for Conner’s comfort when he thinks about it very much. He teases a ticklish spot, then slides his hand lower to wrap around Tim’s length. He only has to stroke Tim a couple of times before his lover is moaning and coming, and Conner follows soon after with a low groan.

He tumbles them onto their sides, wraps Tim up, and brushes the hair at the nape of his neck aside, finding the small white line just below his hairline, and presses his lips against it.


End file.
